Dear Big Sister
by NejiKikyoAnimeRose
Summary: Ivan sends a letter to his sister from America.  He misses her and wants to tell her about something important that happened to him there.  Human AU.  Mentioned IvanFrancis and this serves as your warning if you don't like the pairing.


Hello, big sister. I know it has been a long time since I have talked to you. I miss you and Natalia. You remember Francis, the man I was telling you about in my other letter? He is a very nice man. Very pretty too. I received Natalia's letter last week and I would first like to say that I think she is wrong about Francis. I think you would both like him if you met him. I know that because I like him.

Do you want to hear about how I first met him? It was a very nice day outside. It wasn't cold and the sun was out, and I like to look at the sun, even if it makes my eyes hurt a little bit. I was going for a walk through a park and I noticed him sitting there. He looked very lonely and I knew how he felt because I was lonely, and I thought maybe we could be lonely together so I sat next to him. I asked him why he was so lonely and he told me that he missed someone. That was when I figured out that he was from France. I think it would be very fun to go to France, don't you, big sister? But I knew how he felt because I missed someone too. So I held his hand and I asked him if that made him feel better. He said no. I was surprised because I remember when I was crying one time. I was so lonely, and then you came over and you held my hand and you asked me if I felt less lonely, and I did. It was very warm and I forgot for a moment that it was winter. But when you let it go again, I started to cry. So you gave me my favorite scarf and told me to always wear it when I was lonely because as long as I wore it, it was like you were there holding my hand. I remember when Natalia broke it and I was very upset and she knit it back together again, so now it's like both of you are here holding my hand.

But, anyway, I was very surprised that he said no because I thought that hand-holding was the best way to get rid of loneliness. But then I thought, maybe it was because it just wasn't enough to have one person holding his hand. Maybe he needed two. So I gave him my scarf, I wrapped it around him because then it was like both of you were there holding his hand. I asked him if he felt less lonely then, and he looked at me funny. His eyes were a very pretty blue. I think they still are, unless he has changed their color, which would make me very sad. He said yes. It did make him feel less lonely, and then he held my hand and we sat there together. I was very happy.

We were friends after that, but I think he wants to be more. I only know this because he got drunk at a bar. I didn't because the drinks there aren't very strong, and I didn't like them very much. I prefer vodka. By the way, big sister, thank you for sending that bottle of vodka for my birthday. It was very soothing. I don't think Francis would be able to handle that. He could barely stand after just three bottles of whatever it was he was drinking. I had to help him home. I remember at the doorway to his apartment, he kissed me. I didn't kiss back because I didn't know if I should have. It didn't taste very good, but his lips were very soft. I liked it.

I want to take him home to Russia to meet you. I think you would like him and it would be very nice if he could see my home. Then we could go to France and I could see his home. And then maybe we could go back to America and live there for a while. I like it here. He showed me a big field of sunflowers and I hugged him. I couldn't really control myself, I was so happy. He said I could pick some if I wanted, and I did. I'm sending some home to you and Natalia, big sister. I miss you. I can't wait to see you again.

Любовь,

Ivan

* * *

><p><strong>I hope my Ivan is okay... This is my first time writing him and I wanted to write a side of him that wasn't the "Ohmigawd, it's a crazy smiley evil commie RUUUUN!" side. This is AU cuz he's not a country in this one and he actually likes his sisters (even his crazy obsessive little sister). <strong>

**Yeah, it is RussiaFrance, or at least it hints heavily at it, because I think it's cute. Wut? That last little word there in Russian means "love" and I hope to any and all ethereal, spiritual, and/or temporal beings that I didn't screw up that one little word, cuz if I did that would be embarrassing. But still, if anyone notices that it is somehow incorrect, please tell me! **

**This actually has some context to it. I found a story for these two that I wrote a while ago and decided to do something with it so I decided to have Ivan write a letter to his wonderful big sister, telling her all about his adventures in America! Actually, it's really only one adventure and it really only pertains to Francis. There were others in the story, but I was in a decidedly fluffy mood and I needed to get that stuff out before it rotted my brains and teeth with its fluff powers. -.-**

**On a final note, I do so love Russia/Ivan and I hope this did him justice. If not, well damn. So, I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it a little bit and thanks to anyone who does read it! I exaggerated the drinking part just to be ironic about Ivan's tolerance to Francis' tolerance.  
><strong>


End file.
